User blog:HereComeTheDrums/My First Roleplay EVER.
This was My first roleplay ever. Can't believe I actually saved this. Starring- CKatie00909, Rainbow Shfter, Scarlett123, ME, and · 2:27 Katie00909 Seeing as Finnick, Cato, Clove And Glimmer are all dead, could we do a thing when the capitol has made this special type of Hg (Quater quell maybe), when they somehow bring selected fallen tributes back 2 life for a hg. · 2:28 Scarlett123 we can make something random · 2:28 FinnickisBOSS ok we shuld start · 2:28 Scarlett123 ya · lets start? · 2:30 FinnickisBOSS yes pwease :3 · 2:30 Scarlett123 ok · whos doing the opening sentence · 2:30 FinnickisBOSS um... · 2:30 Scarlett123 fine ill do it · 2:30 FinnickisBOSS i kinda have to know what we r doing and ur character · 2:30 Scarlett123 The forest was getting darker and darker and everyone was setting up a place to sleep.. · 2:31 Scarlett123 Clove quickly scrambled up a tree with a dagger in her hand · 2:32 Scarlett123 "God where are the other Careers..." she muttered to herself. · 2:34 Katie00909 Glimmer appeared and scowled at Clove. . 2:34 Scarlett123 "What?" Clove snapped at Glimmer. · 2:34 Katie00909 Glimmer booted up a tree and rolled her eyes. · 2:35 Scarlett123 "Whats your problem," she said. · 2:35 Katie00909 "You're my problem" She snaps. ·. · 2:35 Scarlett123 "What the hell? Why!!" Clove growled at Glimmer · 2:36 Katie00909 Cato climbed up a tree next to Glimmer. "Shut up, you guys" · "Whatever! Glimmer is the one with the problem here, she friggin hates me for no friggin reason," Clove hissed angrily. · 2:38 FinnickisBOSS "guys? fighing for no reason will get us killed." sighs finnick. · 2:39 Katie00909 Glimmer rolled her eyes. " I have my reasons" She told Clove. · 2:39 Scarlett123 "Like what?" she snapped · 2:39 Katie00909 " Why would you care?" · 2:39 Scarlett123 "Why wouldn't I?" · 2:39 FinnickisBOSS "Cato??Any help here?" Finnick storms up a tree closer to the other tributes . · 2:40 Scarlett123 "You're right Finnick, I'm sorry Glimmer is being so immature here," Clove snapped and jumped down. · 2:40 Katie00909 "So, that just proves ur a crazy stalker" Glimmer hissed and jumped elagently down her tree. · 2:40 Scarlett123 "You're such a girly show off!" Clove hollered and then ran into the woods · 2:42 Scarlett123 :l · Clove ran past the woods and then skitted to a halt when she saw a trap ahead. · 2:42 Katie00909 Cato Jumped off his tree and whistled for the remaining careers to follow him. · 2:43 Scarlett123 Clove looked back and ran towards Cato. "What now?" · 2:43 FinnickisBOSS finnick jumps and lands somewhat gracfully on the ground and follows cato · 2:43 Scarlett123 "Where's Glimmer..." · 2:43 Katie00909 Cato walked on towards the cornucopia. "It's a good place to stay" he told them briefly. · 2:44 FinnickisBOSS finnick does a three sixty "she was here a minute ago" · 2:44 Scarlett123 "Whatever you say," Clove mumbled and lay down staring at the sky. "Shes probably lost in the woods." · 2:45 Katie00909 Glimmer appeared with a plump rabbit in one hand and a fat squirral in the other. "I'm here" she tells them, a hint of cockyness as she told them, obviouslt aimed at clove. · 2:45 FinnickisBOSS "mmm dinner. thanks Glimmer!" · 2:45 Scarlett123 "Why are you so mad at me?" Clove asked narrowing her eyes. · 2:45 Katie00909 Cato nodded. "Come on then, we need to get to the cornucopia." · 2:46 FinnickisBOSS "Lets go then." finnick hops up from where he was sitting. "Are we gunna risk a fire for the food?" · 2:46"Risk? What risk?" Clove asked · 2:47 Katie00909 "May as well." Cato said, looking at something in the distance. · 2:48 FinnickisBOSS "yum." Finnick turning for the woods they just left. "I'll get some firewood." · 2:52 FinnickisBOSS Finnick hums to himself as he collects the wood. · 2:53 Katie00909 Glimmer walks off into the woods, looking for someone to murder... · 2:53 FinnickisBOSS Finnick eyes Glimmer suspicously and heads back to the cornocopia. · 2:55 Katie00909 Glimmer felt eyes on her back and spun around.. · She seized her knife and aimed at Finnicks neck. She was about to throw it but stepped on a twig. · 2:56 FinnickisBOSS "what?" finnick says over his shoulder, hearing glimmer. he strolled up To a grassless area and plopped down the wood. · 2:57 Katie00909 Glimmer threw her knife, unsure wether it would hit him or not. · 2:58 FinnickisBOSS finnick rases his trident at glimmer. with his other hand he held up his dagger. with a swift move, finnick bounces Glimmer’s knife off his trident. "nice try." · 2:58 Katie00909 Glimmer rolled her eyes. · 2:59 FinnickisBOSS "so, do you hate just your allies? or everyone?" finnick muses. · 2:59 Katie00909 Cato spun around. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? HE IS ONE OF OUR BEST! WHERE AS U JUST HUNT AND CANT EVEN SHOOT STRAIGHT!" he shouted, not realisin how these words could affect her. · 3:00 FinnickisBOSS "cato-" finnick stops at cato's glare. · 3:01 Katie00909 Glimmer picked up her knife and thrust it into her chest. She gasped and gasped. She fell to the floor and with a huge sigh. She twitched uncontrolably until her cannon went off. · 3:01 · "GLIMMER!" yells finnick "why would she-?" · 3:02 Katie00909 Cato stared at glimmers dead, beutiful body with wide eyes. He picked up some beutiful flowers from some branches and put them in her blond hair. · 3:03 FinnickisBOSS finnick wipes off glimmer's knife and layed it next to her. · 3:03 Katie00909 He walked away and mumbled to himself about Glimmer. He didnt dare look back. He just kept walking, walking, walking, walking. · 3:04 FinnickisBOSS "cato..." · 3:04 Katie00909 Cato spun around. "What!? What can you possibly want? She's dead because of me! We loved eachother Finnick!" · 3:05 FinnickisBOSS finnick shuffles from side to side... unsure if he should follow. "umm..." · 3:05 Katie00909 Cato walked away. · 3:06 FinnickisBOSS finnick sits down in the grass, then he stands up again. he walks over to where clove left dinner and picks it up. · 3:06 Katie00909 Cato ran towards the cornucopia, not seeing the 5 tributes looking staight at him with ready weopans. · 3:07 FinnickisBOSS finnick looked up, just noticing the five tributes. he quickly wrappes the food in grass nets and runs twoards cato. "CATO!" · 3:08 Katie00909 When Cato finally realised what was happening he was trapped! All 5 of them blocked every possibility of escape from him. Cato sighed and embraced death, he had done it before and would do it again. · 3:08 FinnickisBOSS "NOOOOI" finnick threw his trident at one of the trinutes heads. it sank in and with a chocked cry he fell do the ground. the cannon was loud and clear. · 3:10 Katie00909 Cato opened his eyes when he heard the devastating sound of a cannon. He got up and kicked 2 of the tributes in the faces. He punched one tribute and looked at Finnick to decide the other ones fate. · 3:11 FinnickisBOSS finnick rushed twoards cato with a knife. Finnick then stabbed the tribute behind cato. then with a pained cry, he fell down. · 3:12 Katie00909 Cato rushed up to Finnicks side. "Have we got any meat left?" He asked. Then he saw the 2 tributes that he kicked crawling away with their food. Cato cried in anger but didnt move to attempt to take the meat back. · 3:13 FinnickisBOSS one of the tributes kicked in the face managed to graze him with a knife. his shoulder wound was deep and messy. "Noo..." · 3:14 Rainbow Shifter Hewu! · 3:14 Katie00909 Hi · 3:14 Rainbow Shifter Oh we roleplaying? · 3:14 Katie00909 Were roleplaying with tributes/vicotrs who have died. · 3:15 Rainbow Shifter k · 3:15 Katie00909 Wanna be Marvel? (obviously ya do) · 3:15 FinnickisBOSS so back to the rp? rainbow who do u want to be? · 3:16 FinnickisBOSS i guess not... · 3:16 Katie00909 What a brisk visit · 3:16 FinnickisBOSS lol. so, back to the rp? · 3:18 Katie00909 k here was the last rp entry one of the tributes kicked in the face managed to graze him with a knife. his shoulder wound was deep and messy. "Noo..." · 3:21 Katie00909 Cato spun around and kicked the tribute in the chest. He flew into the water and drowned. · 3:21 FinnickisBOSS "thanks..." muttered finnick, then his head fell back. he was out cold. · 3:22 Katie00909 Cato panted. Then he saw Finnick. "Get up Fin" He said. When Finnick didnt get up he began to panick. · 3:23Finnick groaned. he mumbled "Annie…" "Annie..." · 3:23 Katie00909 Forgetting that he had caused a tribute to drown, he heard a cannon fire and thought it was finnick. "No!" He cried. He then heard Finnick and his panick was over. "phew" · 3:25 FinnickisBOSS Finnick sturred. · *stirred · "Ahhh... " · "No..." · 3:26 Katie00909 Cato nudged Finnick with his toe. "Get up" He ordered. · 3:26 FinnickisBOSS Then he bolted up right "ANNIE!" then he grimmaced and clutched his shoulder. · "i'm... awake..." · 3:27 Katie00909 Cato watched "Who the heck is Annie?!" He demanded · 3:27 Scarlett123 hi guys im back! · 3:27 Katie00909 Yay Scarlett! · *hugs* · 3:27 FinnickisBOSS "um... just a girl i know... i... um..." he looked down at the ground blushing · 3:30 FinnickisBOSS Finnnick stood with some difficulty. "So...wheres Clove, by the way?: · 3:30 Katie00909 Cato shrugged."How should I know?" · 3:31 FinnickisBOSS Finnick almost shrugged, then thought better of it." · 3:31 Scarlett123 Clove heard her name and ran backwards then bumped into Finnick. "Watch it," she mumbled getting up. · 3:31 FinnickisBOSS Finnick grimaced (love that word) at his jarred shoulder but didnt say anything. · 3:32 Scarlett123 jarred? · 3:33 FinnickisBOSS (shaken or move, often causing pain or discomfort.) · 3:33 Katie00909 Cato saw some tributes up a head. "come on. Lets take em out" · 3:33 Scarlett123 "Hey... what happened to your shoulder?" Clove asked curiously · 3:33 FinnickisBOSS "Knife." finnick scowled · 3:34 Scarlett123 "… From who?" · 3:34 Katie00909 Cato 'ahemed' because he HATED being ignored. · He rolled his eyes and went to kill them himself. · 3:34 FinnickisBOSS "sorry cato. i dont know, clove." · finnick joined him. · 3:34 Scarlett123 Cloves head snapped in his direction and gave him the evil eye, but followed hinm · Rainbow Shifter has joined the chat. · 3:35 Rainbow Shifter Hi (we still roleplaying?) · 3:35 Scarlett123 yep · 3:35 FinnickisBOSS finnick threw his trident at a tribute, frowning as it sank only into his mid section. · 3:37 Scarlett123 "How can you not know?" Clove grumbled, keeping up. · 3:38 Rainbow Shifter Marvel poked his head round a tree and looked puzzled at Clove. · 3:38 FinnickisBOSS "Just some tribute that attacked us. Never knew his name." finnick pulled his trident out of the tribute he hit, wincing at the cannon that went off. · 3:38 Scarlett123 Clove rolled her eyes. "Well they're probably dead now." · 3:39 Rainbow Shifter He raised his spear and lower himself to the ground. Marvel put his hand against the floor and closed his eyes. (who u rping then?) · 3:39 Katie00909 (Cato, of course) · (Wow, that took me 4 attempts to press the o) · 3:40 Scarlett123 Clove stopped and looked back to see Marvel sat in a strange way, she shook her head and walked away · 3:40 Rainbow Shifter "Shhh!" He whispered · 3:40 FinnickisBOSS "wtf are you doing marvel???" · 3:40 Scarlett123 "What?" Clove hissed. · 3:40 FinnickisBOSS finnick stifles a laugh. · 3:40 Katie00909 Cato looked at Marvel weirdly. · 3:40 Rainbow Shifter Then he stabbed the spear into the ground. "They went that way!" And pointed behind thm. · 3:40 FinnickisBOSS "who??" · 3:40 Katie00909 "What the hell is that about?" · 3:41 FinnickisBOSS "what cato said...." · 3:41 Rainbow Shifter "Some tributes..." Marvel said and quickly stood up. · 3:41 Scarlett123 Cloves head snapped that direction and she headed towards the direction. "You better be right," she growled · 3:41 Rainbow Shifter "I was listening", he snapped. "When am I not?" he asked Clove. · 3:41 FinnickisBOSS "Lets go then." Finnick walked in the pointed out direction, but kept stumbling. · 3:41 Scarlett123 "Like um, always," Clove said sarcastically. · 3:42 Katie00909 Cato silenced them with a wave of his hand. · 3:42 Rainbow Shifter "Shut up!" Marvel said and pulled the spear from the ground and walked in the direction he pointed. · 3:43 Katie00909 Cato rolled his eyes and ran ahead to see the further landscape · 3:43 FinnickisBOSS Finally Finnick fell to his knees, and bit his lip. But he rose again unsteadliy and shook is head. · 3:43 Rainbow Shifter "Don't you try my tactic now Cato!" Marvel whispered. · 3:43 Scarlett123 "Hey.. you alright?" Clove asked and looked at Finnick. · 3:43 Rainbow Shifter Marvel looked at Finnick but carried on after Cato. · 3:43 FinnickisBOSS "Umm..." Finnick nodded but sucked in a breath. "its just my shoulder. I’m fine." · 3:44 Scarlett123 "I don't believe you," Clove sighed and grabbed his arm lightly. · 3:44 Katie00909 Cato eyed Clove suspiciously. · 3:44 FinnickisBOSS "Ahh!" Finnick gasped as fresh blood streamed down his sleeve. · 3:45 Scarlett123 Clove jumped back in surprise. Drat! "Oh.. sorry," she muttered. · "Cato a little help here?" she asked more demandingly. · 3:45 FinnickisBOSS "Its okay. I'll be fine." Finnick grit his teeth. · 3:45 Scarlett123 Clove eyed him, not believing it. · 3:45 Katie00909 Suddenly, a package landed at Cato's feet. He picked it up in wonder. he opened it and read the note 'For wounds, Good luck –E (ENOBARIA!)' · 3:45 Rainbow Shifter (back) Marvel looked back at Finnick. "Clove, give me your kinfe!" · 3:46 Scarlett123 "Why?" she hollered · 3:46 Katie00909 Cato grabbed the ointment and put it on Finnicks wounds. · 3:46 Rainbow Shifter He then started tearing at the bottom of his shirt, cutting off a strip of his shirt so that he could wrap it round Finnick's wound. · 3:46 Scarlett123 (ohhh) · "Why?" she asked again · 3:47 Rainbow Shifter "This'll stop the blood flow!" · 3:47 Scarlett123 "Fine," she said and passed it. · 3:47 FinnickisBOSS Finnick backed away from Cato." What- Ah..." he winced then relaxed at the ointment's contact with his wound. · 3:47 Katie00909 Cato dropped the ointment and fell to the floor. · 3:47 FinnickisBOSS "Thanks." · 3:47 Scarlett123 Clove looked at Cato in surprise. "What?" · 3:47 Rainbow Shifter Marvel did it and tied the strip of fabric around Finnick's arm. · 3:47 Katie00909 Cato gasped at he knife in his back. · 3:48 FinnickisBOSS "CATO??" Finnick rushed for the ointment cato dropped and thrust it at clove. “Put this on his back! ill get the tribute" · 3:49 Scarlett123 Clove stared in horror and ran to his back, plunging it out. "DAMN YOU!" she screamed into the open air. · 3:49 Rainbow Shifter "I told you there was a tribute over there!" Marvel said and ran the way the knife came from. His spear was raised as he crashed through the bushes. · 3:49 Scarlett123 Her face turning red, she ran into the woods yelling out as many swear words she could think of. · 3:49 Katie00909 Cato was trying to say something in between his pained moans, but what? · 3:50 Rainbow Shifter Marvel flung the spear and it hit the tribute in the back. "How do you like it?!" Marvel pulled out the spear and ran back to Cato. · 3:50 FinnickisBOSS Finnick lunged towards the tribute and for good measure, he made his fist hit the tribute as the tribute went down. · 3:50 Scarlett123 Clove was still in the middle of the forest, yelling out. But she didn't see anyone. · 3:50 Katie00909 (Gosh, I feel like seneca crane, ya know, when he makes all the stuff happen) · 3:50 Scarlett123 (but its awesome... please dont die XD) · 3:50 FinnickisBOSS Finnick turned as the cannon blared. "CATO!!" · 3:51 Rainbow Shifter "Its the other tribute!" Marvel said. · 3:51 Scarlett123 Clove froze. "NO!" she screamed and ran back · 3:51 Scarlett123 Then she heard Marvel and sighed in relief. · 3:51 FinnickisBOSS Still, finnick ran and nelt by Cato. · (nelt?knelt? idk) · 3:51 Rainbow Shifter "I killed the other one, thats who the cannon was for!" Marvel said and skidded to a stop besides Cato. · 3:51 FinnickisBOSS "I know, i saw you... · 3:51 Katie00909 Cato was twitching uncontrollably now. · 3:52 FinnickisBOSS Finnick took a shaky breath · 3:52 Scarlett123 "Is he ok? Tell me hes ok. Is he OK?!" · 3:52 Rainbow Shifter "Ermmm...." Marvel had suddenly run out of ideas and things to say. · 3:52 Katie00909 Finally he stopped twitching. · 3:52 FinnickisBOSS "Cato??" · 3:52 Scarlett123 "....." · 3:52 Katie00909 And everything stopped in him. · 3:53 Scarlett123 Clove knew what happened... but the canon didn't boom. · 3:53 Katie00909 With a final jolt his eyes flew open · 3:53 Scarlett123 (dramatic moment XD) · 3:53 FinnickisBOSS "Cato!" · 3:53 Katie00909 "WTF R U ALL STARING AT?" he demanded · 3:53 Rainbow Shifter Marvel sighed weakily. · 3:53 FinnickisBOSS "but you, you just..." · 3:53 Scarlett123 Clove raised an eyebrow "You...." · 3:53 FinnickisBOSS Finnick shook his head. · 3:54 Rainbow Shifter Marvel fell to the ground. "Don't do that to us!" · 3:55 Katie00909 Cato looked at Marvel. · 3:55 Rainbow Shifter Marvel smiled weakily. · 3:56 FinnickisBOSS "Cato, you just...." Finnick looked up at Marvel. "What did he do, exactily?" · 3:56 FinnickisBOSS *exactly · 3:56 Scarlett123 "You jerk! You scared me to death!" Clove growled crossing her arms · 3:56 Rainbow Shifter (g2g BYE) · 3:57 Scarlett123 Awh bye · 3:57 FinnickisBOSS awe buhbye! · 3:57 Katie00909 Bye · Rainbow Shifter has left the chat. · 3:57 Scarlett123 "Don't scare us again.." she mumbled and got up · 3:57 Katie00909 Cato was red in the face. "It wasnt my fault!!" He snarled at them · 3:58 Scarlett123 "Fine then! Sorry for actually CARING," Clove growled and walked away. · 3:58 Katie00909 (Finnick, if you make like, 5 edits and get a phhew badges you might be able to be an admin) · 3:59 FinnickisBOSS "Well clearly it wasnt his fault, and dont start fighing on me now. Lets just go, alright?" (huh? edits to what?? ) · 3:59 Katie00909 Cato clenched his huge fists but urned away. · 3:59 FinnickisBOSS (how do i get badges? ) · 4:00 FinnickisBOSS "Soo... where to, clove?" Finnick turned but didnt see her. "Clove??" · 4:01 Scarlett123 Clove heard her name but didn't look back. How dare he! It was all fake! She knew it was! · 4:02 Katie00909 Cato was so angry! · 4:03 FinnickisBOSS "Guys, we should-"he stopped at cato and clove's glares. · 4:03 Scarlett123 She sat down, still crossing her arms like an angry child. · 4:03 FinnickisBOSS "Umm..." · 4:03 Scarlett123 "What?! We should what?!" Clove snapped. · 4:03 Katie00909 He kicked a rock and stopped straight when he heard a squeal. "err" · 4:04 Scarlett123 Clove heard the squeal.... · 4:04 FinnickisBOSS "Keep moving? look guys, we NEED food." · 4:04 Scarlett123 "Another tribute.." she muttered. · 4:04 Scarlett123 "Oh REALLY? I had no IDEA!" Clove said sarcastically · 4:04 FinnickisBOSS finnick bent low to the ground. the tribute was near by. · 4:05 Scarlett123 Clove didn't show any reaction to it · 4:05 FinnickisBOSS "Where-" his whisper was as quiet as breath. · 4:06 Scarlett123 "Where are they?" she whipsered back · 4:06 Katie00909 The tribute staggered with a trickle of blood coming down his forehead. IT WAS THRESH! · 4:07 FinnickisBOSS Finnick raised his trident so it was level with thresh's neck · 4:07 Scarlett123 Clove didn't really know what to do. So she watched Finnick · 4:08 FinnickisBOSS "Cato? What do we do?" finnick whispered · 4:08 Scarlett123 "Try not to get killed..." Clove suggested. · 4:08 FinnickisBOSS finnick frowned. · 4:08 Katie00909 "I killed him once and I'll do it again" Cato growled · 4:09 Scarlett123 "Yeah, before he kills you," she scoffed and got up. · 4:09 Katie00909 Cato picked up his knife and threw it at Thresh's neck. Thresh roared before his Cannon went off. · 4:09 FinnickisBOSS Fininck didnt move, still locking eyes with thresh. "well, that was quick." · 4:09 Scarlett123 Clove agreed · 4:10 Katie00909 Cato cracked his knuckles. · 4:11 Scarlett123 Clove eyed finnick, but she had no idea why. · 4:11 FinnickisBOSS Finnick backed away from her. "what?" · 4:11 Scarlett123 Clove noticed she was staring. "Hmm? Nothing..." · 4:13 Katie00909 Cato saw a female tribute and rugby tacked her · 4:14 FinnickisBOSS Finnick hadnt seen the tribute and backed away, started. Then I left. TADAAAAAAAAAA! -Finnick/Ari/Allie/Finnickis Category:Blog posts